Just Cause We're Dark Dosen't Mean We Can't Be
by MikiHamanaka
Summary: What happens when a bad girl has a run in with a bad boy and they fall in love... sasuXhina
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Naruto**

**I wish I did**

**But I don't**

**Enjoy ...and yes Hinata is a lil OOC**

**and there are spelling errors cause I can't use word to check it.**

* * *

Hinata rode her midnight purple 2007 Suzuki GSX 1300R roaming the dark star-lit streets looking for a place to spend her time. Her belted black tripps lightly flapped

against the bike making small inaudible 'click' noises that couldn't be herd over the engine. Her black skin tight shirt torn to expose her breast but nothing more. Her

plane black arm sock hugging her arms tightly. Her matching helmet hid her short black hair and its spikes ,along with her lovely face holding her demonic

eyeliner ,crimson lips ,and what was behind them.

--

She finally pulled into a parking lot which held her favorite club in town. They always had interesting bands playing live every night. Walking in the door she looked to

the stage that was empty for the moment ,but she knew it wouldn't be for long it never was. She then looked to the bar walking to it and ordering her normal , Jack

and Coke, sipping it slightly as a band started to play behind her and the lights dimming. The club began to fill before she looked to the stage and actually herd his

voice. She was looking at the main vocalist/guitarist zoning in on him not hearing him ,but looking into his eyes. Then she realized he was looking back at her with

unexplainable black eyes. She blushed deeply looking away but couldn't help look back to his eyes and smile.

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHA I know I is evil.  
**

**stay with it you may like it I love comments btw...**


	2. Chapter 2

**MUHAHAHA J/K**

**I had planed to update everyday but I'm in the middle of moving so it may be delayed but the story must go on!**

**And thank you to the ones who commented**

* * *

She stared deeply into his eyes for moments then turned back to the bar still blushing and sipping her drink.

'Who is he?'

She felt she knew him from somewhere like a dream or something.

At that moment she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jump slightly coming out of her thoughts noticing the music had been turned over to a DJ. She turned to find herself inches from the mans face.

"M-may I help y-you?" she asked startled but not moving.

"Hn" was all he said before softly kissing her lips.

She blushed deeply pulling away "Pardon?" she was in shock that he had kissed her without her even knowing his name.

He steared at he for a few seconds then grabbing her hand and drug her onto the dance floor. She followed kind of in a daze blushing.

"Dance" He ordered softly but yet at a whisper in to her ear.

* * *

She hit the bed softly her head spinning from the Jack. She looked up at the man above her aas he climed ontop of her kissing her.

She pushed him back slightly looking back at him with lost 'blank' eyes.

Panting softly "Y-you never told me your n-name"

He leaned back forward whispering into her ear "Sasuke" he pulled back for a second.

She smiled at him "H-hina..." before she could finish he was kissing her again.

She kissed him back sliding her had up his shirt throwing it to the side onto the unseen floor.

He leaned back pulling her shirt off finding no layer beneath but bare skin.

He leaned forward biting down softly on her neck.

She moaned softly wanting to bite her lip till she felt the sharp pain on her lip. Her eyes widened.

'oh shit!'

She pushed him off grabbing her shirt. "I have to go..." before he could say anything.

* * *

**Well that's all for now give me more comments if you want more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Come on people more comments!**

**I'm nicely updating as much as I can and all I have is 6 comments!?**

* * *

Sasuke quickly ran from the room not grabbing his shirt.

She quickly turned the corner into an ally way hopping he didn't follow her. Little did she know he was right around the corner slightly glancing at her as she slumped against the wall cursing. His eyes widened as he saw her pull her arm sock back and begin to look as if she was going to bite into it with her teeth. Which he now noticed to be razor sharp.

'Is she a..?'

He quickly ran to her grabbing her wrist.

"Don't it's not healthy... for your kind."

She looked at him as he looked to the ground.

"How the fuck would you know that?" She asked in shock that he knew but also in anger because he stopped her dinner.

He looked up at her smiling showing her his teeth which to her surprise where just as razor sharp as hers.

He stood pulling her off of the ground before she could protest her pulled her into his arms hugging her to whisper in her ear.

"Back to the apartment now" he commanded her.

She began to protest but didn't and began to walk.

She sat on the plush bed she had ran from before and looked at the man who had sat next to her.

"Why couldn't you just leave me be?" she asked not really directing it towards him.

"Cause for some odd reason I care for you even though I don't know you." He leaned towards her to find her standing up.

As she began to walk away from him she found herself being pulled to where she slammed into the bed and straddled.

"Bite me" he commanded but she refused "Fine your choice but this is mine"

The whole time he spoke he was pulling his face closer to her neck breathing warm air onto it before softly placing his teeth on her neck.

He herd her moan softly as he sunk his teeth into her neck.

He stopped thinking for a moment 'Why is she so sweet? Has she never drank an others blood?'

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain arousing pain on is neck with plush soft lips around the pain. He released her neck to moan.

She was lost in the flavor of his skin his blood when she felt him against her.

He pushed his hand up her shirt to remove it again but she wouldn't let go of his neck long enough to do so.

Suddenly she herd a ripping sound as she began to feel the cold air of the room nip at her soft skin soon replaced by his skin.

He felt her breasts against him. at the moment she released his neck licking her lips softly to pull the blood from them.

He placed his knee between her legs pushing against her core slightly receiving a muffled moan from her.

She was amused by him as she pulled the zipper of his pants away.

He hissed slightly as she wrapped her small hand around him and softly began to pump. His arms began to feel weak as he pushed against her core again only to find she tightens her hand when he does so.

He leaned forward crashing his lips against hers still slightly tasting his blood on them rhythmically pushing his knee against her.

He couldn't take it any more. He teased on of her nipples softly with one of his hands slowly sliding his hand down her stomach. Receiving a small begging sound from her. He undid the large black pants keeping him from being in her.

As her pants hit the floor she looked up at him

Hinata

felt him pull her hand away and push himself into her then it all went black to her.

* * *

**Lets get some more noise before I get mean and start putting a limit on how much I post updates!**


End file.
